Test
by Omni-chan
Summary: He was amazed at how strong they had become


Retelling of the second bell test with my own little twist. Someone stop me before I bombard this place with Kakanaru fanfictions!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi chastised himself mentally as he stared at his forlorn remaining students. He should have known better than to have mentioned Sasuke's name. Luckily the two overcame their sadness quickly and were standing and grinning in front of him. Well the girl was standing anyway. The boy had already began to move towards him. Hand seals formed and a kage bunshin appeared beside him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and suppressed a chuckle. Naruto had not changed much at all. Back then, he had also jumped the gun and attacked before, the copy nin had even given the signal.

His hand was gentle on Naruto, as he lovingly thought back to that day two and a half years ago. So similar to this day, minus one Uchiha genius. Kakashi's grip on Naruto was so loose, that had the boy wanted to, he could have easily broken free. He had no need for the clone that stood with the kunai pointed at Kakashi's back. Neither could it explain, but for some reason this closeness felt so right.

The moment was broken by Sakura clearing her throat. Always the one to consider people's feelings, the kunochi did not want to point out the obvious gayness of that moment. Kakashi grinned behind his mask. As the memory of the first bell test lingered in his mind.

"Well you haste hasn't changed." Kakashi commented lazily to the young man. "You've matured, haven't you Naruto?" Naruto laughed, mind churning on the possibility of showing his sensei how much he has grown.

"Alright…start!" The jounin shouted as he disappeared. Naruto and his kage bunshin stared blankly at empty space where Kakashi had just been. Sakura, on the other hand, was gauging the situation. She looked to her right, no not there. She looked to her left, not there either. She looked above her, still not there. She grinned as she looked down at the ground. Below. If he was not anywhere else, he had to be below. She concentrated on gathering chakra in her right arm as she drew it back.

One thing both Kakashi and Naruto were expecting was the monstrous strength of Sakura. Naruto swallowed hard as the ground ripped open revealing the sharigan user below. Sakura peered at Kakashi with a smug look on her face.

"Found you." Naruto swallowed hard. He knew better to play around in front of Sakura now, she could easily kill him.

Kakashi studied his female student in admiration and awe. Tsunade had not only been teaching the young woman medical jutsus it would appear. If things continued this way, no doubt Sakura would pass the fifth.

Hours passed and soon morning turned to afternoon. Afternoon to evening, evening to dusk. And as day fell into night, Sakura and Naruto leaned against a tree, panting.

"I already knew that the sharigan was amazing, and Kakashi's seal making speed is too fast for me to follow." The pink haired chuunin paused to catch her breath. "We need to somehow stop him from using both hands." Naruto peered around the tree, trying to determine the location of Kakashi.

"He is smarter than Shikamaru and has a better sense of smell than Kiba. He has a better sharigan than Sasuke and is a better taijutsu user than thick brows. Yeah…Kakashi-sensei is unreasonably strong." Naruto commented as he turned back towards his companion. Sakura grinned devishily.

"But even Kakashi-sensei must have a weakness." She stated almost laughing. Naruto stared at her for a moment, thoroughly thinking over what she just said.

Kakashi rested warily on a tree branch, the moon looming ominously over him. He let out controlled and slow breaths. He was quite amazed at how much his students had grown. No longer were they the brats who refused to work together. He was using the sharigan far too much now. He was growing tired. If he used it much more, he was going to run out of stamina and that was his weakness. He stood slowly as he heard the rustle of leaves. The growth of his students was brilliant and he needed to be on the look out for signs of how they would approach.

Sakura let out a laugh and almost hugged the Kyuubi holder.

"Naruto, you are truly the number one most unpredictable ninja!" She told him beaming, truly proud of him. "To think that Kakashi-sensei has a weakness like that…it is unbelievable!"

Kakashi turned quickly and stood in a defense stance. He sniffed the air and knew that they were here. He frowned when they ran at him head on. Really, had they learned nothing? Making a direct attack?

"Now! Naruto!" Sakura shouted as they rushed towards the scarecrow. Naruto laughed and stared directly at Kakashi an evil glint in his eyes.

"Let's go Kakashi!" He shouted "The last joke in Icha Icha Tactics! The truth is that the main character…" Kakashi stared horrified at Naruto. He wouldn't dare? He couldn't really be telling him the ending? No! No! No! This was not good! He had only just started reading the book! He had to stop him and he had to stop him fast.

Honestly, it was a spur of the moment thing. No thought behind it. In a flash he was right in front of Naruto, holding him by the shoulders. His mask lips pressed against Naruto's surprisingly soft ones. It felt so right. Was that wrong? Was it wrong that fireworks were going off in his head, heart and well loins? He started to deepen the kiss, when a jingle brought him back to reality. He snapped open his eyes.

Sakura and Naruto stood in front of him triumphantly, both holding a bell in their hands.

"You should always look underneath the underneath." Naruto commented a slight blush to his cheeks and a cocky grin on his face.

"Right, sensei?" Sakura asked laughing as she threw a victory sign at him.

Kakashi let his arms hang limply at his side. They had grown so much.


End file.
